Island Lullaby
by Habit
Summary: Part of my Lullaby Series. 2nd story in series. :They both knew it was a bad idea...but they did it anyway. Why oh why did she have to be right? And why did he have to suffer for it?:


**A/N: This is actually number two in my 'Lullaby' series. They're not long, they're rather pointless, but I write down whatever pops into my head...good, bad or ugly. I usually only post the good though...lol. Anyways, i don't own One Piece, otherwise these two would have oodles of kids!**

* * *

><p>The sound of jazz music in the background was drowned out by panting as two people devoured one another. Between the heat, the alcohol, and the music, it had been too much for either loner to bear and they'd sought company. Now, as snippets of music filtered through the night, gasps and moans were lending their own unique lilt to the tune.<p>

In a small one bedroom apartment by the ocean, the two loners found much more interesting things to do than bask in their loneliness. Instead, they decided to bask in each other. Delicate nails raked up a muscular back, causing the tanned male to hiss slightly. A shifting hand caused the golden skinned beauty to gasp and moan. This touch and go teasing continued for several seconds before they broke their passionate kiss and stared at one another. Hazel met black as they regarded one another.

"This is so not a good idea…" The woman husked as she squirmed to make it easier for the man to take her shirt off. He nodded, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Yeah…bad idea…" He confirmed as he leaned down and licked the skin on her neck, nipping and moaning as she moved against him. She shook her head and looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

"We can't do this…" She told him but kept her legs around his waist, not wanting to let go. He growled and yanked her panties off, ripping them at the seams as he fought to gain more access to her.

"But we're going to; because we both need this." He told her as he shifted and then suddenly her scream pierced the night. It wasn't a scream of pain, fear, or horror. It was a scream of utter rapture…of fulfillment. He looked down at her as he kept pushing against her, filling her small body with his. She was so small around him and he was so large inside her that they both had to pant to keep from going too early. Gasping, she dug her nails into his back once more.

"Harder!" She urged him. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, his mind nearly exploding.

"If I go any harder, you won't be able to move tomorrow." He ground out. He noticed her dig her nails in more sharply.

"Harder, dammit!" She demanded. With a sigh, he did as she told him. She gasped and arched up off the bed as he gave her exactly what she demanded. She was rolling her head from side to side, panting and gasping, her high pitched voice adding to the seduction of the music playing in the night air.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. It was all he could do not to come right then and there. She was so tight around him, so perfect and tempting. He buried his face in her shoulder as he pulled her leg up, pounding into her as hard as he could with as much speed as he could muster without hampering the force. He tipped her hips slightly, reaching deeper inside her. She gasped and he shuddered as her voice took on a higher note as she moaned for him. He almost came unglued when he felt her body suddenly cinch around him, like a hangman's noose. He closed his eyes and hissed, still pushing in as hard as he could as she wailed in pleasure. This was always how it was when they inevitably sought each other out. He bit his lip, trying to stave off his orgasm, but she wouldn't hear of it and raked her nails over his back, nearly drawing blood.

He gasped as his body gave in and he shuddered on top of her. His hips crashed against hers over and over again as he emptied himself inside her. He continued to thrust into her, even after the majority of his pleasure had tapered off, due to the fact that it just felt so good to be moving inside her. He heard her sigh and then the soft silence of the night. This was their lullaby…an island lullaby.

* * *

><p>Sometime later…<p>

He stared at the woman before him, papers in her hands and a pissed off look on her face. She shoved the papers in his face. He looked at them and then at her, and then at the papers again. He put his hands over his eyes and shook his head. His erotic island lullaby had just turned into a prenatal one. She was four months pregnant with his kid. He shook his head and looked at the paper before looking up into her scared eyes. With a shrug, he pulled her down and proceeded to undress her. She screamed at him and he smirked at her.

"What, it's not like I can get you pregnant." She didn't take that as being as funny as he did and he ended up singing his own lullaby…one of pain.


End file.
